


Stage Lights

by enstars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Idol AU, Idol Groups, Idol!Red and Idol!Leaf, M/M, Selectively Mute Red, green has a Fanboy Crush on red, green is a fan, green is trans its not a major part or plot point of the story but He Is trans, leaf and red are best friends and idol partners, they are in an idol group together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enstars/pseuds/enstars
Summary: Red and Leaf are the newest most popular idols in the Kanto region, and Green is their #1 fan. When he's not working his Gym Leader job, he tries his best to hide his niche hobby-- but as the pair that are taking the nation by storm come to Viridian for a concert, he finds it harder and harder to conceal the adoration for the two.





	1. TRACK 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is an idea ive had for a while!!! ^_^ im so excited to finally be uploading it! this is my first multichapter fic in a long while, and hopefully, my first fully finished multichapter fic!! ive got everything planned already, so now its just the matter of writing it all, hehe... i hope you like it! ill try my hardest in the next chapters!

_♪ “My whole mind, my whole body,_

_All of them are illusions in my memories_

_The real affection_

_Started to flow out of my fingertips,” ♪_

It was about half past 9 in Kanto. Green had just finished up his dinner, and was washing the dishes as he absentmindedly swung his hips and bounced about to the peppy idol music playing from his TV. He threw occasional glances to the screen, observing as the male idol— Red, his name was, bounded across the stage to hype up the crowd. His idol partner, Leaf, was dancing alongside him.

 

Green was a huge fan of the duo, _akakutedori_ their idol group was named. If you looked in his iTunes gallery, you could probably find an album or two… or, the entire discography of the pair. Licking his lips as he finished drying the rest of the dishes, he moved back to the couch in front of the television, and brought a knee up to his chest as he watched the performance. This was a replay of a concert a few years back, but recently _akakutedori_ had made it big with their new song _reverse rainbow,_ so it’s no mystery why they’re plastered all over the media now.

 

The dancing duo were happy, at least it seemed so. Red always had this cool and mysterious vibe about him (even if he were dressed up in whatever Pikachu-themed dress he could find), and it was no secret that Red did prefer to keep to himself. Green did think this was odd, as the _idol industry_ is possibly one of the worst choices he could make if he wanted to keep things on the down low, but he enjoyed watching him and Red did look like he had fun when performing, so he had no objections. However, Red was more of a dancer than a singer. One reason why _akakutedori_ was able to build itself from the ground up so quickly was that the pair had a unique kind of dynamic which had never been seen before in a Kantonian idol group— only one member did the singing.

 

Well, of course, Red _could_ sing. But he only ever sang in duets, usually harmonizing rather than taking the main melody. Red was much better at moving his body (Green quickly pushed away any ulterior connotations that observation could bring), while Leaf much preferred to sing and rap. It wasn’t uncommon to see Red perform dance routines while Leaf jumped and twirled around him, singing her heart out while the audience waved their glow sticks to whatever mesmerizing rhythm was playing.

 

Green chewed his bottom lip as he leaned back to watch the performance on-screen— and oh, of course, Red’s chubby Pikachu had come on stage as well, circling and bouncing around in time with Red. Green knew that whole shtick at this point— honestly, he knew a lot about the group! He found out about them on some internet forum a couple of years ago, got interested, and he still listens to them now. He’s very happy for their success, but only his friend Lyra knows that.

 

He grimaced thinking about the reactions from his ace trainers at the Gym were that little secret to spill. _Leader Green likes something so girly? Wow!_

 

Well, it’s no big deal anyway. Green’s _not_ a girl, so that shouldn’t matter.

 

He leaned back on the couch, expression softening as he watched the way Red turned and smiled at Pikachu throughout his performance. There was a warm feeling in his chest, and…

 

Damn. Green had _always_ admired Red in the huge-fan-of-a-handsome-idol sort of way, and he could watch him perform for hours. Red always had some sort of fluent way of moving, each pose and twirl and jump flowing into the other, and it was weirdly satisfying to observe. Leaf on the other hand, while still obviously rehearsed, moved in a more energetic, jerky, bouncy manner while singing her lungs out.

 

Green jumped as he felt his PokeGear buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out. _Ah, just a text from Lyra…_

_lyra: check channel 96_

_lyra: akekutedori thought u’d be interested_

_lyra: lolol fanboy_

Green texted back a quick _am watching_ _already_ and put his phone back in his pocket. Another buzz.

 

_lyra: the next programme is. LITERALLY ON AT 12AM??!_

_lyra: THEY ARE. GOING TO TALK ABOUT. Akakutedori for like 3 hrs and Probably replay performances. I THINK THEY MITE INTERVIEW!!!!!!!_

_lyra: ROFL too bad fanboy has a gym to run tomorrow morning >:]_

 

Green scoffed. _im not that invested,_ he typed up the lie, before sending it. He wish he could stay up, the duo had been his favourite musicians for a very long time, but he had duties to attend to. As Leader of the Viridian Gym, he had to get up at 6am or something, as challengers got up early to— God, he should really just propose a change of time to Lance. He kept that in mind, as on-screen, the music faded to audience cheering and the thankful two-handed waves of Red and Leaf. Another less-than-familiar song started up, and Green’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip in thought, before he switched the television off and stood up.

 

As Green got ready for bed, he thought about idols— the idol industry. Most idol groups came from Unova, Sinnoh, or even Kalos. Hoenn wasn’t uncommon either, many idols built their career from Pokemon Contests, and when that reached their best for them they would move to Unova to try musicals, and then finally land themselves a deal with a company.

 

Red and Leaf were different. They had jumped right into it, with nothing but naive optimism, but it got them somewhere, it got them here. Red’s lively dancing brought attention to them immediately, and Leaf’s singing style was refreshing to hear after so many _depressing_ and _dull_ singers recently. Not to mention, their music spread over multiple styles— Green had found out in his scouring of _akakutedori’s_ Wikipedia article that Red was the one who created the music, and he wasn’t too biased in his music tastes. Green, when he had found that out, simply sighed and closed the Wikipedia page.

 

Of course. At this point, he was sure that Red and Leaf could do nearly _anything_ together.

He held a lot of admiration for the two, which was no secret. Well, no secret to Lyra anyway. It was a secret to everyone else who knew Green.

 

He admired how well they worked together, he admired their talent and how they had gone so far and done so well on their own. He admired their skills— hell, he might even be _envious_ but even then, he held no spite for the two. It only made him more invested in their music, their history, and them, (secretly he had suspected a relationship between the two when he was an early fan, but after years of listening to their music, he had decided otherwise— they seem to be really good friends, and only that.)

 

It was late by the time Green had finally gotten ready for bed, teeth brushed. He grimaced as he looked at the clock, because as always, he did have to get up early. Oh well, his fault anyway. He slipped into bed, and when he curled up and closed his eyes, a familiar _akakutedori_ tune was playing in his head.


	2. TRACK 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! ^^

Green was a Gym Leader.

Now, you’d think it was a great job— and don’t get Green wrong, he loved his job, he really did! But sometimes, it was… frustrating; getting up at 5am each morning, approaching the line of meek, young trainers in front of the Gym’s double doors. Their eyes always lit up when he pulled out the keys to unlock it— it was always funny in a sadistic sort of way upon entering; the light in their eyes died when they were greeted by the spin puzzle. Green could simply walk right around it through the back.

The trainers couldn’t do that.

(Honestly, while it was funny, it could be unpleasant at times too. Lance even recommended that Green hired more janitors than what was usually proposed to Gyms, because challengers regularly got sick from spinning over the tiles. Gross.)

Opening up the Gym and accepting battles was only part of the job, though. When challengers came, he had to log them down, type them up in the Gym’s own PDA (seriously, a PDA? Who the hell still owns one of those?) and have them sign a few forms to say they wouldn’t sue if they got too mad if Green won, or something. Green also had to regularly check and send these papers to the League, making sure that everyone had been checked off when he received them again, and then was required to shove them in a filing cabinet in the back. Apparently, it was to be extra sure that trainers weren’t using counterfeit badges and had legitimately earned them before challenging the Elite Four and Champion, but Green just thought it was tedious bullshit. He did the work anyway though, because he knew that if he didn’t comply with his responsibilities, he’d just get fired.

Paperwork aside, he also had to build teams. Lance got on his ass regularly for not having a type theme, but no where in the League Terms and Conditions (not even in fineprint!) did it actually say that a type theme was compulsory, so Green didn’t do it. Partly for his own satisfaction, partly as a huge _fuck you_ to Lance.

Green did enjoy teambuilding, but it could be difficult sometimes. He had an array of many different teams to use depending on the amount of badges the challenger had. In the beginning, Gym badges were numbered in which order you were meant to obtain them. However, that came to be inefficient and inconvenient for many trainers who lived scattered across the region, so with a meeting of the League, they had collectively decided that the challenge shouldn’t be ordered. Which is more convenient for trainers, yes, but a pain in the ass for the Leaders who already had dependable teams.

It was probably easier for Green though, since he didn’t stick to a specific type. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Leaders with more obscure type specialties, like Pryce from Johto. Good luck sliding around in Ice Path for 3 hours to find that Level 12 Smoochum.

Work today was slow for Green. There were less challengers than usual, so he ended up doing quite a bit of paperwork in the back when he wasn’t alerted by someone entering the Gym. (He also called Lance too, to propose a change in opening time for Gyms. He certainly got an earful from the man, and ended up just hanging up while the dragon master was mid-sentence.) Each time he looked at the clock, he felt like time was moving slower and slower, but _finally_ after handing out a few badges or sending off snivelly kids who lost, the clock hands hit 9:30PM and he was free to leave.

 _Finally_.

Waving goodbye to the hardworking ace trainers, he locked the Gym up, and began making his trek home as he shoved the jingly keys into his pocket. He hummed a bubbly tune, resisting the urge to sing the words out loud, until something caught his eye.

_What?_

Green paused, did a double-take at the _pink, sparkly poster_ plastered haphazardly on a utility pole, and—

_AKAKUTEDORI ☆ VIRIDIAN ☆ LIVE !_  
_COME SEE POP IDOLS RED AND LEAF LIVE IN CONCERT!_  
_GET PUMPED UP!_  
_XX . XX . XX_  
_Purchase tickets on t〇cketmaster.com_

Green stared at the bright poster with the duo posing cheerfully on the front, Leaf with her hands up to her cheeks with a grin and Red leaning down, arms out and hands splayed open with his signature dull expression. He blinked, and then it hit him, he could see them in concert, he could _see them live if he bought tickets, and he could be in that crowd._

It took him a second to react, but he tore the poster from the pole, and ran home as fast as his feet could move him.

 

* * *

 

 

At home, Green carelessly shoved a frozen dinner in the microwave as he practically _tore_ his laptop open, typing the web address printed on the poster. Surely enough, akakutedori’s concert was on the front page. How did Green not know about this? _Whatever_ , he thought as he clicked the link to purchase the tickets.

He scrolled down the page, there were standard tickets, premium tickets, and VIP tickets. The VIP tickets were pricey, but he _would_ be right up at the front, and would get to see them close up…

He tossed around each possibility in his head, before he settled on VIP. He got a good pay from the Gym anyway, and lord knew he deserved it. When he went to click the purchase button however, a rather interesting pop-up faded onto the screen as he hovered over the ticket name with his cursor.

_BUY VIP TICKETS AND YOU’LL BE ENTERED INTO A DRAW WITH ONE OTHER TO MEET AKAKUTEDORI FACE-TO-FACE!_

Green blinked, before he broke off into laughter. There was no chance he’d win— in his dreams, maybe, but the chance was way too low. Countless people would probably purchase the VIP tickets for the chance anyway, so Green didn’t let his hopes get too high. Not that it mattered, he only wanted to see the idols perform live in the first place. While the possibility was nice, he never had particularly good luck. _Oh well_ , he shrugged and proceeded on with the purchase.

With a few clicks, and the annoyingly tedious task of entering his card information, the tickets were his. After the transaction was complete, he was informed by the text on the screen that he would shortly receive an email with a receipt and the download for a PDF of the printable ticket. With a satisfied sigh, he closed his computer and leaned back on his chair. He couldn’t help the wide smile that made its way onto his face; he would see his inspirations live in concert. Were he younger, he’d be jumping around with joy right about now. He heard the microwave beep, and sat up, side-eying the poster he had spontaneously stole. It wasn’t torn or anything, but there was crease where he had tightly held it when running home.

He grinned. _I think it’ll make a pretty kickass poster for my room_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Green shut his eyes with the image of Leaf and Red posing before him. He pulled his comforter up to his chest, and dreamt of Leaf and Red singing live together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look forward to the next chapter!


	3. TRACK 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listen to the akakutedori playlist while i write these :]

Another weekday waking up meant another day at the Gym for Green. He was greeted by the usual sight when he approached the Gym that morning, trainers upon trainers lined up to battle Green. Another day of passing through the spin puzzle, another day of horrified faces.

 

That day, work had gone faster than the previous few. There were more battles, and fewer easy wins (which Green honestly had a mixed opinion on— On one hand, he enjoyed the challenge, on the other, he really _really_ liked winning.)

 

After handing the most recent challenger a badge, Sinnohnian (he assumed, she had the accent) kid, he glanced towards the clock above the back door. In his peripheral vision, he could see the trainer tentatively step across the arrowed tiles to exit the Gym. It was 9:25, approximately. It was dark out— and more importantly, there wasn’t enough time to award any more badges were a trainer to waltz in without warning.

 

“Arabella,” he called out to the ace trainer who was vigilantly standing guard on an empty tile. The boy jumped a bit, but turned back to face Green.

 

“Hm?” he replied.

 

“When she’s out—” he pointed a flippant hand at the girl who was stumbling over the tiles, who let out a shriek as she was sent whirling and slammed against the wall, “—lock up the Gym, would ya? Can’t be assed doing it myself.” He shoved a hand into his pocket, and sauntered down until he was at the same level as Arabella.

 

He blinked, and with a carefree grin, he unlocked the side passage for the Gym. He waved to his assistants as he left through the side, avoiding the puzzle completely.

 

“Smell ya’.”

 

(Arabella looked mildly annoyed at this, and Green was sure he’d get an earful from him tomorrow about how Lance would _disapprove_ of his unconcerned disposition towards work. Whatever, he thought, it’s future Green’s problem.)

 

* * *

 

 

When he had returned home from work, he flopped down lazily on the couch with an exaggerated sigh. He heard the quiet mews from his pet Eevee, which made its way over to him with an inquisitive expression. Green rolled over on the couch and sighed, and Eevee jumped up into the now-empty space next to him.

 

“Another day of hard work for me, heh…” Green chuckled, and he petted Eevee between her ears.

 

“Vui,” Eevee replied, curling up against his stomach. She pressed her muzzle between her paws, and shut her eyes.

“And what do you do, huh… sleep all day,” Green muttered, with a parting scratch behind her ears as he sat up and pulled his laptop onto his lap.

 

He chewed on his bottom lip out of habit as he logged into his computer to check his emails. He briskly opened the mail application, accidentally dragging it across his home screen as he did. When the program loaded, his eyes scanned over the unread messages, fanmail, fanmail, spam, stuff from Lance— _I LOVE YOU GREEN UR BIGGEST FAN!!, Please check your work emails, Re: work times?, 10% off at your local PokeMart now!, VIP Ticket Draw Winner, Celadon Dept. Store Sale, i drew you fanart,- Wait what._

Wait. _What?_

 

Green’s eyes quickly flicked back to what he read a few emails ago, and his eyes almost burst out of his sockets.

 

Marked as important. _VIP Ticket Draw Winner: Congratulations, Green Oak! You have won …_

With a shaky hand, Green double-clicked the email. No. No way. No way?

 

_Congratulations, Green Oak!_

_You have won the akakutedori VIP ticket draw meet-and-greet alongside one other lucky winner!_

_Print the below ticket to present at gate when validating._

Green blinked blankly at the email once, twice, pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, closed the tab, reopened it, it was still there, still there, _still there—_

He had won. He had won with that tiny, _tiny_ chance, a prize he wasn’t expecting to receive in his entire life, and he didn’t know what to do except scream.

 

So he did.

 

Eevee jolted awake, and she made a noise akin to a hiss, her ears pressed back against her little fuzzy head. Green’s hands were clasped into tight fists as he excitedly stamped on the ground (no one was gonna see him, what was the harm in that?). He let his laptop slide onto the coffee table as he pumped his fist in the air with excitement, unable to restrain himself. (If Lyra were here, she’d probably be recording. Make for some good blackmail. _Good thing she’s not here,_ Green thought.)

 

He seriously felt like he was about to cry. He could meet his biggest idols, his favourite musicians, the people he had watched on his screen again and again and…

 

He sat down again after his initial bout of excitement, but his body still felt light and he still had a pleased grin plastered on his face. Combing his hair back with his hand, he pulled his laptop back onto him, eyes scanning over the email again.

 

Suddenly, the weight of what was going to happen hit him.

 

He was going to meet Red and Leaf. In real life. Close-up, he and one more person in probably a confined room with Red and Leaf and they would talk and suddenly Green felt fear and anxiety bubble up in his chest.

 

Was Green excited? Of course. But he was also terrified— well, that was normal when meeting your favourite musical artist or inspiration or actor or _anything,_ wasn’t it? What if he did something embarrassing? What if one of his Pokemon popped out of their pokeball and decided to piss on the floor or something?

 

(That had happened before. Green didn’t mind though, because it was on Lance’s shoes and Green got a good laugh out of that, he had given Arcanine an extra treat later that night. ...Green also realized that the clear solution to this would be to just _not bring_ his Pokemon to the concert.)

 

With a half-distressed, half-annoyed grunt, he leaned back on his couch and went back to stroking Eevee’s pelt. He’ll be fine, won’t he? Yeah, he’ll definitely be fine. He was god damn Green Oak! He can do anything!

 

At least he hoped so.

 

Eevee looked a bit unimpressed at his previous outburst, peeking out from under her paws, but with a satisfied “ee,” as he sped up his patting, she hid her face in her paws once again.

 

He decided for now at least, that he shouldn’t worry. He would have a good time, meet his… hh… idols… ...get a picture, and then go home. He would have a blast! He kept telling himself that as he picked up his PokeGear and dialled Lyra’s number. She’d probably be happy for him.

 

After a few rings, he heard a click and a high-pitched voice rung through the receiver.

 

 _“Helloooo, Greenie!—”_ “—don’t call me that—” _“—you haven’t called in sooo long! How are you?”_

Green can _hear_ her batting her lashes, and he doesn’t get why she keeps up the innocent facade, because he already _knows_ the mischief she makes, and he _knows_ how she’s a trickster under her virtuous mask.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

“I, uh—”

 _“Let me guess! You saw those akakutedori posters lying around, hmmm? Got a ticket?”_ Lyra laughed for _some_ reason, but quickly interrupted her own laughter. _“I hope you have a good time, boo.”_

Green’s eye twitched.

 

“Yeah, I, uh. Won the VIP meet-and-greet draw… thing.”

 

_“That’s grea- WHAT?”_

Lyra must’ve been drinking something, because he heard her choke and heave. When she was done, she quickly spoke again, voice syrupy (from soda, Green assumed.)

 

 _“You’re joking! You must be pranking me right now!”_ He heard pounding noises from the other end— she must be jumping up and down… was she that happy for him? That warmed his heart, just a bit. Only a bit, though!

 

Green laughed half-heartedly, easing back into the chair a little. “Yeah, no… I’m telling the truth, Lyra. I can send you proof.”

 

Lyra’s words after that came out in an unintelligible babble, and he managed to pick up _“happyforyou,” “soexcited,” “Redsgonnabesooohot,”_ or… something like that. She must’ve been so happy for him that she dropped the mature-ish facade. Ish.

 

“I don’t know what you just said,” Green snickered as Lyra came to a stop, and he could hear her huff out.

 

 _“I’m just so happy for you, Green! You’re going to meet your favourite idols! Agh, I wish I could come to the concert! Maybe next time…”_ She sighed dejectedly. She must’ve had something on the day— Green decided not to pry. _“Did you know one of my besties is going too?! Imagine if you met him! I’m not even gonna tell you who it is!”_ Lyra spoke faster than Green could process her words, so he always took a few seconds to reply.

 

“Oh, that’s… nice. There are a lot of people going though, so I probably won’t be able to pick him ou-” _“I hope you guys have a really good time!”_ she cut him off. Not that Green minded, she knew she didn’t have malicious intent— not today, anyway. Green rolled his eyes.

 

“I will have a good time. I know I will.”

 

 _“You better, you gross idol-lover! Shut-in! Otaku!”_ Where the hell did that sudden change of mood come from…? Green didn’t question it.

 

“Well okay, fuck you—” “ _No, you!”_ “I’m going to bed now.” He held back a playful laugh. “Okay? I’m going to bed, I just wanted to tell you that.”

 

Lyra was silent for a moment, before she spoke again. _“Okay! The concert’s in a few days, right? I hope you have a lot of fun, you stupid otaku! I love you Greenie, goodnight!”_

Green rolled his eyes, again, replying with a “love you too, smell ya’,” as he heard the _click_ of his best friend hanging up. He shoved his PokeGear back into his pocket, and read over the email one more time before he headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ i hope you liked reading! please look forward to the next chapter! im sorry the chapters are so short u_u


	4. TRACK 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading and keeping up with this fic! it means so much to me! ^.^ this is my longest chapter so far.. o.o

As the days passed by and the concert drew nearer and nearer, Green could feel both excitement and apprehension build up within him. He had even ordered himself a glow stick which had arrived in the mail and appropriately glowed an array of colors including red and green. He had a feeling most attendees would have glow sticks as well, he had seen in many previous concerts the colorful sticks being waved to the rhythm.

 

He wondered if he was overpreparing as he packed his bag with a few water bottles, snacks, his glow stick, a can of energy drink... (originally intended for the consumption of Pokemon, but he indulged in them anyway. He once wondered if that was healthy, but he’s drank it before in front of his grandfather, who had no health-related objections in turn for just staring incredulously. That made him believe it was probably fine.) ...He decided it was fine, he could toss a few things if his bag got too heavy anyway.

 

Two nights before the concert, he sent Lance a quick text, _get a substitute on saturday cuz imgunna be sick._ He could already imagine Lance’s annoyance at the message, but he probably wouldn’t question why or how Green already knew he was gonna be sick— he never questioned it, he just replaced him compliantly while he noted in his mind to scold Green next time he saw him.

 

One night before the concert, Green was staring into the mirror, adorned with his planned attire for the next day, and he felt like a total nerd. A T-shirt emblazoned with akakutedori’s logo, a _goddamn_ baseball cap with _I ❤  RED_ scrawled embarrassingly on the front, and his regular pants. At least those were normal. He secretly hoped that no one thought he was too weird when they saw him, and he _really_ hoped no one he knew saw him. Even worse, what if someone he knew was at the concert? What if someone he knew won the other meet-n-greet draw? With an annoyed growl, he pushed his worries away, reassuring himself that they were irrational. He changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed after neatly folding the clothes he was going to wear the next day.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Green had made his way to the concert hall without much hassle. He just sent Pidgeot out in his backyard, and hissed at her to fly as fast as she could to the destination as to avoid recognition. (He almost fell off on the way there, but that’s better than god forbid, being _seen_ by someone he _knows._ ) When he landed, there was a crowded line already, and he (thankfully) blended right in with the avid fans who wore merch much alike his. The line moved slowly as the few workers could only scan so many tickets at a time, but after quite the lengthy wait, Green managed to get to the front of the line. He presented his ticket, and the worker raised her eyebrows at the _MEET AND GREET WINNER!_ printed obnoxiously onto the paper, but she scanned it dutifully and pushed Green forward with a good-natured “lucky,” and suddenly he was in the foyer of the concert hall.

 

And surrounded by clusters and _loud_ groups of fans.

 

When Green first entered, he just wanted to cover his ears and lock himself in a quiet room for a while. Nearly everyone was loud, excited and enthusiastic. While Green felt the same sense of excitement, the sudden noise took him off-guard. He grimaced, and slinked his way past groups of fans who were excitedly gushing about the idol group or sharing their playlists. He didn’t want to deal with being pressed up against randos in the lobby.

 

There were a few security guards and workers milling about, pointing concert-goers to the right direction to the stage. Green bit his lip and followed where other attendees were pointed, and when he found his destination, there were even more people than there were in the lobby. They were idly waving their glow sticks as they waited for the performers to come onstage. He managed to push through crowds to get closer to the stage, which was the spot that his ticket read. He then settled down, flicking his glow stick on like the crowd around him. After a few long minutes of waiting, the lights in the hall flickered off and two very, _very_ familiar idols bounded on stage, all smiles and waves.

 

* * *

 

(Green felt like he had lost all conscience during the performance, shrieking and cheering like a maniac. The entire crowd had gone wild, bumping into each other— thinking of, a peculiar boy, small and scrawny— with a golden-striped cap had slammed into him a couple times. Nonetheless, he had a great time, all sweaty, throat-sore and arm-exhausted afterwards.)

 

* * *

 

After exiting the concert hall and downing his second water bottle with a satisfied sigh, Green was exhausted. However, he had one more destination for the day, the one he was simultaneously most excited and most terrified for. Meeting the idols themselves. 

 

Recalling the instructions in the winning email, he returned back to the entrance of the hall and showed a worker his ticket, who lead him to a door to the side of the concert hall… A bit sus if you asked him, but he wasn’t complaining. Sure enough, the other winner, Green assumed, was by the entrance of the room he was supposed to enter.

 

It… was the guy who kept ‘accidentally’ body-slamming into him during the concert. In proper light, Green noticed how large his gold eyes were. They were glimmering with childish excitement, and his hands were clasped close to his chest.

 

“Are you the other winner?” the boy, he looked about 14 or 15,  immediately jumped into conversation. “I can’t believe I won! I’m so happy!” he punched the air, barely missing Green in the face, and suddenly, Green felt very, very old. Before he could get a word in, he spoke again.

 

“My name’s Ethan! 15 years old! Pleaaaased to meet’cha!” the boy, now named Ethan, stuck  his hand out for a handshake. _I was right about his age,_ Green thought as he briskly shook Ethan’s hand.

 

“Name’s Green. Viridian Gym Leader, heh—” Ethan’s eyes widened when Green mentioned that. “—don’t tell anyone the Gym Leader likes idols.  Pleased to meet you too, I suppose.”

 

“You know, Green matches with Red! That’s so cool!” Ethan gushed. Green couldn’t help as his cheeks pinkened just slightly, and he looked to the side.

 

“Uh, yeah. Prettyyyy... Cool.” he laughed sheepishly, pulling the cap he wore over his eyes— before he remembered what he had written on the front of it, and he hurriedly stuffed it into his bag.  
  
The worker watched the exchange with clueless eyes, before she plastered on a forced smile, clapping her hands together. “Alright! Would you two like to go in? Red and Leaf are expecting you!”  
  
Ethan looked like he was about to explode with joy, and next to him, Green felt as if his legs were about to fall off and he wasn’t sure if it was in the good or bad way. He could feel his heart pounding, and he really hoped he didn’t appear as nervous as he felt.

 

Without waiting for an answer, the girl bounded towards the door with a cheerful gait and pushed it open, and sure enough, Red and Leaf were on the other side— and Green felt as if all the confidence he had intended to build up within him had just been drained out.

 

The idols were just… There. Just standing and talking. Like normal people. Red’s Pikachu was nuzzled up to his leg, sparks flying from its red cheeks and squeaking softly.

 

Ethan torpedoed into the room as soon as the door opened, but Green on the other hand felt as if his feet were glued to the floor moment Red and Leaf were revealed to him up close. Seriously, he felt his vision white out for about two seconds— but when he came back to himself, he took a few nervous (much unlike him!) steps forward.

 

Ethan had already entered, shook Red’s hand vigorously, and glued himself to Leaf’s side. The idol laughed as the boy clung to her. She seemed to be enjoying his energetic attitude. “I dig this kid,” she said to Red, who had wiped his shook hand on his shirt before staring deeply into the carpet. Must be something interesting down there.

 

“Uh,” Green’s voice cracked as he opened his mouth and looked from Leaf to Red, to Leaf again, back and forth and— Leaf only seemed to realize his presence when he began to speak. She gave him an encouraging smile, _she must be used to nervous fans,_ but Red didn’t seem to acknowledge either Green nor Ethan.

 

“Uh. Haha. Hi,” Green greeted with a shaky wave. Leaf giggled a bit, prying Ethan off of her side who let out an animalistic whine.  
  
 “I assume you’re a big fan, huh? The nervous ones always are! Hey hey, speaking _of—_ ” Leaf was already charismatic, talking as if Green were a friend rather than a nervous fanboy. “I reckon I’ve seen you around before! Aren’t you like, a Gym Leader or somethin’? I heard you were a super cool dude! Never thought you’d be a fan of idol music!”

 

Green felt like his heart was about to fall out of his chest— one, because Leaf, member of his goddamn favourite musical group has heard of him, and _two,_ because Leaf, member of his goddamn favourite musical group knows that the highly esteemed Viridian Gym Leader listens to idol music.

 

“Ah. Well. Ahaha. I uh, really like. Your stuff, um… don’t tell anyone I’m here,”

 

Leaf held back a laugh, and Red was crouched on the floor now, drawing circles into the carpet with one hand and petting his chubby Pikachu between the ears with the other. Ethan at this point was holding back tears, the weight of meeting the pair seemed to have just hit him.

 

The four stood in silence for a bit, before Red stood again and Leaf nudged his side. “Do you want to say something, Red?” she asked in a low voice, and Red looked as if he were contemplating for a moment, and he nodded.

 

Leaf turned to him properly, and looked down to Red’s hands— Green’s eyebrows raised when he saw the idol’s hands moving quickly. He was signing to Leaf.

 

Green took in each hand motion, and before Leaf could get a word in, Green excitedly exclaimed, _“Y-Yes!_ I will always enjoy your music—  o-oh—”

 

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Red’s eyes were round and his mouth dropped open slightly. Leaf only looked mildly surprised, and Ethan was just completely dumbfounded.

 

[You understand?] Red cautiously signed at him, and it took a moment for Green to register but he nodded vigorously. His Kantonian sign language was a little rusty…

 

“Yes! I understand, I mean— yes. It’s a prerequisite within the League to know sign language before taking up a role, I mean— it’s not like I don’t have mute or deaf challengers…” Green replied hurriedly, stifling nervous giggles.  
  
Ethan was still confused, so Leaf quickly translated to him what Red had first signed.  
  
“He said that he hopes you enjoy our music as much as we enjoy making it… oh,” Leaf side-eyed Red and Green, the idol signing quickly while Green nodded at appropriate intervals and tried to translate in his head.

 

“Sorry, my sign language is a little rusty, I haven’t practiced in a while… oh, is that so? Really? Oh yeah, I’ve been listening to your music for ages— oh, that’s so cool! I—”

 

To Leaf, it was both heartwarming and extremely entertaining to watch Red sign so enthusiastically. This was probably only the first or second time he had personally met someone who also knew sign language, and he seemed to be much more sociable when he was able to communicate this way. Meanwhile, Ethan tried to get Leaf’s attention again, he seemed to be a big fan of her. Not that she minded anyway, she enjoyed his zeal.

 

Green still felt a little anxious, but not as much as before. He could barely believe this was happening, his biggest idol just talking to him so casually, and so _excitedly_ too. He could barely register what Red was signing with how fast he moved his hands. Suddenly, Red withdrew his hands to his chest, and chewed his lip, as if he were deciding on what to say.

 

[I appreciate being able to communicate like this. While I’m not fully mute, I am selectively mute, I don’t get to socialize much outside of writing or vague gestures.]

 

Green took a moment again, before he nodded understandingly. “I get it. I guess it’s refreshing for me as well too, and the practice is always nice,” he stretched a bit, feeling more and more at ease with each passing second. “I seem to get too much socializing. It’s basically my job at this point,”

 

[Do you enjoy being a Gym Leader? What’s the job like?] Red leaned forward a little with interest, eyes round.

 

Green pushed away the forbidden thought of _he’s way cuter up close,_ and ignored how his cheeks reddened slightly.

 

“I do enjoy it… the job can be a pain sometimes, but that’s to be expected with every job. Really, I wanted to be Champion, but… I think I’m better as a Gym Leader anyway. I think my 11 year old self would be disappointed, though.” He laughed lightly, but felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the corners of normally stoic Red’s lips tug up in a half-smile. _God dammit._

 

[Sounds interesting. I wanted to be a trainer when I was younger, but I guess something about being an idol appealed to me.] As Red signed that, Pikachu scaled him— like, _scaled_ him like a mountain, and Green could only watch with wide eyes as the electric mouse settled on Red’s shoulder and Red stroked its fur affectionately.

  
Green nodded understandingly, he honestly thought that _every_ child has wanted to be a Pokemon trainer at one point. “I get it,” he sighed, “I really, _really_ wanted to be champion. Even was for a bit, aha… guess I got too confident,” he shrugged. “I guess I do like being a Gym Leader now though, even if my boss is annoying sometime—”

 

Ethan popped out from behind Leaf, grin crooked on his face. “I’m Johto champion! Technically,”

 

Green nearly choked on his own spit. He wasn’t really updated on other regions’ League affairs recently, but he was… _surprised_ he didn’t at least recognize the boy. Also, who the hell brings that up so late after meeting someone? _Seriously?_

 

Red looked amused at Green’s reaction at least, so Green couldn’t complain much. Ethan looked clueless, but restarted his loud and energetic (mostly one-sided) conversation with Leaf.

 

Red’s brows furrowed a little as Ethan increased in volume— not that Green could blame him, after only a few minutes of knowing the boy, he already gathered that he was loud as all hell. Either way, Leaf seemed to enjoy the noisy change for once and she even laughed out loud a few times.

 

After a while, the four continued their conversations and Ethan and Green had gotten pictures (Green was a little more stubborn to admit he wanted one, but eventually submitted), and the hour for the two fans to meet the idols had passed. With reluctant goodbyes, and Ethan near-sobbing, the pair left.

 

(Right before the door closed between them, Red and Green caught eyes. Green dismissed it easily, but Red made sure to keep note of his eyes in his memory. He’s not sure why, but he felt it’d just be right to.)

 

...

 

Red and Leaf were in Red’s Viridian hotel room, where they had opted to stay for the next week or two. They felt they had deserved a break, after all that performing— and Viridian seemed like a nice city. There was a forest to explore (something Leaf seemed to be more eager for than Red), and they had heard there was a rather scenic, smaller town nearby. Why not?

 

The hotel was high-end and luxurious—  they could afford it, so they decided it’d be okay to indulge. They were sitting, face-to-face at a small table. Leaf had made herself rather comfortable in Red’s room, slurping at a can of cola while Red stirred a mug of tea. The spoon gently clinked against the sides of the mug, and the male idol stared into the warm drink with a stern expression.

 

Leaf, seeing this face, held back a laugh. She wasn’t unused to seeing him making such sombre faces, especially if he had something on his mind. (The first time she saw him with such a grim expression, she had gone to console him. Turns out he had just forgotten whether he had locked his house door or not— she wanted to smack him for worrying her over something so trivial, but she supposed that’s what communication was for.)

 

“Something on the mind?” she asked, taking another swig from her can of Prepsi.

  
Red, for a moment, jolted— a splash of the amber beverage spilling over the side of his mug and landing on the table. He hurriedly reached for a napkin, dabbing up the offending droplets with a scowl. Dammit, some landed on his hand too and it was _hot._

 

“...No,” Red lied, and it was _clearly_ a lie, and he knew that Leaf knew it was a lie, but he also knew Leaf would leave him be. If he really wanted to share, he would say it without coercion.

 

The girl shrugged, brown locks of hair bouncing with her shoulders. She then grinned encouragingly, propping her cheek up on her hand. “If you say so,” she lilted, swishing her drink around in its can.

 

Red just sighed, bringing his mug up to his lips and looking at her over the cup. Leaf looked right back, and he wondered if she could see through him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please look forward to the next chapter~


	5. TRACK 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red really needs to branch out his hobbies.

It was a few days after his and Leaf’s performance, and Red was enjoying his little break so far. Besides exploring the nearby forest and spending time with the small bug Pokemon, he hadn’t really been doing much— which was a good thing, he supposed. He loved being an idol but he didn’t want to overwork himself.

 

_I want to go to the forest again and see the bugs,_ he mused, scratching between the ears of the Pikachu curled up in his lap. Red had always loved Pokemon for as long as he could remember. When he was younger, he had even considered becoming a trainer— but as he grew, he felt himself become more inclined towards the musical and performing industry.

 

It was 3 years ago, when they were both 15— it was on a whim when his friend Leaf had suggested they had become idols together. He laughed it off at first (not really, he just sort of gave her a weird look before returning to his magazine), but she appeared serious. She presented to him some lyrics that she had written up, and after a _lot_ of begging and a _lot_ of bugging Red, the boy submitted. He _did_ have experience in songwriting and music theory after all— not to toot his own horn, but he was pretty damn good at playing the PokeFlute. After hours and hours poured into making the song, he presented the finished product to Leaf, and she sang to the track— and when that first track had faded out, he remembered the wide-eyed stare Leaf gave him when it was over. They could _do_ this. They had something.

 

After being tackled to the ground in a much-too-friendly hug, Leaf had quickly proposed the question, _“Hey Red, can you dance?”_ and that was when Red knew his fate was sealed.

 

Leaf and Red’s first ‘performance’—, well, it wasn’t really a performance at all, they had gone to Celadon with a bulky CD player and sung and danced in front of the department store. Not the most ideal debut, but they had attracted a pretty sizeable audience. When they finished their third song, an audience member asked what their group name was, and before Red could get a word in, Leaf cried out _“Akakutedori! Don’t forget it!”_ , and while Red had to admit it was a pretty cool name, he did have to wonder _when the hell did she come up with that, was that improv,_ but he just stuck with it and curtly nodded at the audience member who hurriedly scribbled the name down on their palm.

 

A week or two after their “debut” performance, their SoundCloud had… really blown up. The songs they were making were rapidly gaining popularity, and demands for a proper concert were getting more and more clamorous. When they had read over comments and messages on Leaf’s laptop, the idol duo gave each other a determined look. They were going to do it.

 

After weeks of practicing dance moves, planning, and saving up cash, they were able to hold a concert in a small Saffron auditorium that could accommodate only about 500 people, but they were ecstatic nonetheless. Something really good was coming out of their planning! And tickets sold, _fast_. They were shocked, but really happy too— and after the lights had dimmed and after their first real _real_ performance, backstage, Leaf had collapsed into joyous tears right there in Red’s arms. Red didn’t know how to comfort the girl, so he had just given her a few stiff back rubs and awkward consolation.

 

Red had been surprised, honestly. He didn’t expect the pair to have gained so much traction already, even with the amount of attention they had received online. It was an unexplainable feeling, seeing all the people who support you in front of you, _cheering_ for you. It made him experience a unique sort of happiness— he was better at concealing it though, Leaf was all smiles and tears.

 

Sometimes, Red wondered what it’d be like if he had picked a different path. If he had said _no_ to Leaf’s original proposal, if he had done his own thing.

 

What if he had decided to collect a starter Pokemon and go on a journey? What if?

 

He thought about it a lot. What kind of trainer would he be? He patted between Pikachu’s ears. _Maybe Pika would be an absolute powerhouse,_ Red thought with a soft giggle through parted lips. Instead, his little yellow friend lived a luxurious life, was fed and bathed plenty— but in return for all the pampering, the mouse Pokemon had to learn how to dance. Along with the rest of Red’s Pokemon! It wasn’t uncommon for them to show up on stage and make the performance even more captivating than it would be otherwise.

 

His Pokemon were really not suited for fighting, was what he thought, but…

 

Leaf was out right now. Would it hurt to try? He chewed his lip as he thought of the possibilities… and then his mind flicked to the Gym challenge.

 

He didn’t pay attention to Pokemon League affairs at all, but he had a vague idea of how it worked from the magazines he picked up when bored, and the research he had done before settling on his idol career. Scattered across the region were Gym Leaders you would have to defeat and conquer to earn Badges, and after you collected all eight you could challenge the Elite 4 and then Champion… huh, well he wasn’t really interested in _that,_ but he had some time to pass and honestly wanted to experiment.

 

...There was a Gym in Viridian City.

 

He wasn’t sure how the protocol worked— hell, he didn’t know anything about challenging Gyms at all. He couldn’t place Gym Leader names to cities, all he knew was Brock in Pewter and… that guy, Green, he met after the performance the other day was _somewhere._ Really, he could be anywhere. Kanto wasn’t a huge region, and he had heard of people coming all the way from Unova and Alola to attend Kanto performances.

 

After some contemplating, he decided not to look it up. The surprise was part of the fun, right? He stood, and dusted himself off. He held out his arm for Pikachu, rested comfortably on the bed, and he clicked his tongue. “C’mon, Pika. Let’s do something fun for a change,” he murmured.

 

Pikachu looked annoyed for a moment, flicking an ear but obediently hopped up and crawled up Red’s arm onto his shoulder. Red flipped on a pair of sunglasses and a dental mask, and made his way out of the hotel at a relaxed pace.

 

* * *

  

After purchasing a few potions at the PokeMart (that’s what trainers did, right?) and finally locating the Gym at the city, he was taken aback at the line at the entrance. It was rather small, but he was shocked nonetheless. Were there that many people aiming to collect badges? With a resigned shrug, he lined up, looking to the ground and pulling his cap over his face. He loved his fans, but by Arceus did he hate being recognized in public.

 

For a moment, he wondered if this is how his fans felt when lining up to get tickets scanned, but before he could finish that thought, a guard barked out a question. Red jumped— he didn’t hear him. He pulled his sunglasses down and stared at the man with wide, confused eyes.

 

“How many badges do you have?” he repeated, stern and stone-faced.

 

Shit!

 

Red curled his lip under the mask, and shook his head— hoping the guard would understand what he was trying to convey.

 

Apparently he did, because he said “zero?” and when Red nodded and peeled off his dental mask, he let him through.

 

Red could feel his heart drop into his stomach as he stepped into the Gym and saw the floor tiles. _What is this…?_

 

He tentatively stepped on one, and suddenly he was sent spinning and crashed into a wall. “Ow,” he muttered out, and before he could recollect himself, he heard a yell to his side. A boy, black spiky hair and tossing a pokeball up and down and oh no, does he have to battle people before the Gym Leader, and—

 

That trainer's smirk answered his question before he could even vocalize it.

 

…

 

He had finally done it. After stepping on the wrong tile over and over, after being thrown back to the start again and again and after using an _excessive_ amount of potions, he figured out which way to go to be thrown on the path to where he (assumed) the Leader was. With a final step, he was thrown onto the path in front of the Leader, and resisting the urge to vomit right then and there (he was dizzy!), he looked up from under his cap and much to his surprise…

 

Well, not really. It was already a possibility at the back of his mind.

 

The winner of the draw, Green, was standing there, smugly with a hand at his hip. Who was _this?_ This wasn't the fanboy he had encountered at the meetup.

 

“Well, well, well? What’s this?” The Gym Leader leaned forward, grin wide on his face and he was _reeking_ of some kind of quirky confidence. Staring into his eyes, Red thought he could sense Green’s level-headedness falter a bit, but he didn't comment. “The one and only Red taking on the Gym challenge, huh?” Green stuck his nose up, and Red realized that this must be part of his job. To keep this personality up, and to treat all challengers the same— no matter how much he might admire them.

 

“Never thought you were the type to try something like this, Red! Always seemed like more of the,” Green gave him a brief once-over, “creative type, but I won't object! You don't have any badges, right? You're not much of a trainer?” Red shook his head. He knew that Green already knew all this.

 

“Well,” with a confident smirk, Green spun around and picked out a few pokeballs from a holder. “Bring it on,” he taunted, and threw out a pokeball from which a Rhyhorn emerged. With a nervous tilt of his cap, Red sent out his Pikachu, and the battle began.

 

* * *

 

Something Red found out after his horrible loss of his first attempted Gym battle, was that he did not know anything about type matchups.

 

Green’s disposition did not change much after the battle, and with a cocky laugh, he withdrew the Rhyhorn which knocked out just about half of Red’s four-Pokemon team. However, what happened next did surprise Red quite a bit— and he was sure Green did not do this on the usual.

 

After Red’s team got absolutely destroyed, Green told Red to wait for a moment. The idol was confused, but with a nod, he did so as Green left into the back of the Gym for a moment. When he returned, he had a small book in his hands.

 

“I like you, so you can have this.” Green was rather blatant as he pushed the hardcover into Red’s hands. The title read _BATTLES 101: A GUIDE_ and the handbook seemed to be rather thin.

 

Green offered a smile, more genuine than the arrogant ones he had shown during the battle, but his brows still pointed down in a brash sort of way.

 

“It’s a handbook. Type matchups and all,” he waved his hand dismissively. “It's really a beginners sort of thing, and since I'm a _total pro,_ I don't really have use for it. Picked it up for cheap expecting more, but y’know,”

 

Before Red could do anything in reply, he was knocked forward slightly— by a hearty slap to the back from Green, who's hand was at his hip again.

 

“Study up my friend, and then return and rematch me!” he commanded, and Red looked from Green to the book, and back to Green, and then gave a determined nod. With a wave and the book tucked under his arm, Red spun all the way back to the entrance, exiting the Gym without looking back.

 

…

 

(It’s lucky for Green that Red didn't look back, for Elan and Ida were treated to the sight of Green trembling for a few moments and then absolutely losing it when he thought no one was watching. The pair glanced at each other, but shrugged it off without questioning it— assuming their leader was just up to his usual antics.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this update took a little while! i tend to write in the library at my school, so i dont update over weekends-- and on monday nd tuesday, the library was closed o.o i dont really have much of a consistent schedule either, but i hope updates dont get too slowed!  
> PLEASE DO NOT LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! JK PLEASE DO.


	6. TRACK 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red branched out his hobbies.

Red was training properly now, and challenging the Gym whenever he could.

 

He didn’t tell Leaf this, every time he left he would just mutter a “going out, getting stronger,” before retreating to Viridian Forest, which was his favourite training spot. When searching for more Pokemon to battle, he had found a small pool of water— where he even managed to capture a Squirtle! The small turtle Pokemon acted brash and confident, and Red couldn’t blame him. He _was_ one of his strongest Pokemon right now, (the only one that could take down Green’s Rhydon!) and though Pikachu looked quite disdainful towards the new addition to his team, he didn’t say a word. Or, squeaked a ‘pika’ in this case.

 

One day, when Red was sitting on the forest floor while feeding each of his Pokemon, he let his hand lay upon Squirtle’s leathery head. “After we get that badge, you’re going to be a good idol,” he encouraged quietly, and in reply, the small blue Pokemon retreated into his shell and spun around. Red laughed a little.   
  
“Yeah, just like that. Can you do that on stage?” Before Squirtle could do anything in reply though, Pikachu snaked his way in between Red’s hand and the turtle, and with a small giggle, Red scratched in between Pikachu’s ears. “It’s okay, Pika,” he murmured, “You’re still my partner,” The mouse Pokemon had scampered up Red’s arm and onto his shoulder. That day when he returned to the hotel, Pikachu had curled up against him very close in bed.

 

When not at the hotel or taking a break, Red was training or challenging Green’s gym. It had been a few days since he first challenged him, and he had gone back every day— sometimes, even multiple times a day. He liked battling, and he also liked Green’s presence. He was getting better and better, with a bit of difficulty he managed to take down his Rhydon, and he could take down Green’s Pidgeotto easy with Pikachu. His main problem now was Kadabra, with strong psychic moves and Reflect and Light Screen that were pains to get past— especially since most of his Pokemon didn’t have the strongest moves and on his team, Squirtle was the only one with a supereffective move against the psychic creature, but he was too slow to get in before the barriers were put up. Now, Pikachu was fast too, but he could only get one hit in before the opponent set up his defenses.

 

Red regularly studied the book Green had gifted to him, and brought a notepad with him as well, where he would scrawl down strategies, methods he could use to his advantage. When his Pokemon took breaks from training, he would scribble down each and every observation he made. Today he was doing that too, and curiously, when he had been writing down his discoveries, he came across something interesting. Squirtle and Pikachu were play fighting, and with a particularly hard slap from Pikachu, Squirtle let out a choked cry. Red jerked up— and saw Squirtle on the ground, Pikachu on its haunches with frightened eyes. Squirtle was slow moving, sparks flickering from its skin. The turtle Pokemon shook a bit, limbs slower moving than beforehand.

 

“E-eh...” Shocked and confused, Red just scooped up his little friend in his arms and Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder. He recalled his languid Charmander and energetic Spearow into their pokeballs, and started making his way to Viridian’s Pokemon Center.

 

* * *

 

 

Nurse Joy returned Red’s Squirtle in its pokeball, and kindly explained what had happened.

 

_“No need to fret, your Squirtle was just paralyzed! There’s probably a chapter on status conditions in that book you have there. Your Squirtle was likely paralyzed from your Pikachu’s Static ability,”_ and when she had said that, that was the key to Pandora’s Box, and Red knew what to do now.

 

With a thankful bow, Red took his Squirtle, and sprinted his way to the Gym.

 

It was an amazing sight, really, and anyone who knew of Red would have never seen him like this before. He cut the line, much to the protest of the trainers waiting, but that didn’t stop him. Instead of compliantly doing the puzzle, Red sprung from empty tile to empty tile, past the arrows, and he managed to spring his way all the way to the back of the Gym— where conveniently, Green was rewarding a badge to a young trainer. When Green noticed him, he leaned over with a confused salute and a “hi, Red…?” The Leader dismissed the trainer, with a friendly pat on the back. When the challenger had spun away, Red brought his hands up, quickly signing a [I’m here to battle you,].

 

Green looked Red up and down, and with a bewildered laugh, he said, “Uh, yeah. Obviously.”

 

As Green had done before, he gathered the three pokeballs he used for battle. As Red had done before, he tossed out Squirtle’s pokeball.

 

“Let’s do it,” Green called, and with a confident point of his finger, the battle commenced. The start of the battle moved on as it did always— Squirtle would bear a few hits from Rhydon, but managed to take it down with a few well aimed Water Guns. When Pidgeotto was sent out, Red would recall Squirtle and call out Pikachu, which nearly always one-shotted Pidgeotto before the bird could do anything. And like always, Green would always call out the same “never expected you to get this far, but we’ll take you down!” as he sent out Kadabra, and Red couldn’t help but wonder if it was scripted.

 

Most of the time at this point, Red would try sending out Squirtle, because although he was slow, he _did_ know a dark type move, but he was never fast enough to get his attack in before Kadabra set up its Reflect…

 

However, he had a new strategy now— and while it did rely greatly on chance, just maybe…

 

Tilting his cap over his eyes, he let Pikachu stay on the field. The yellow mouse looked at him for the next instructions, and Red pointed his arm forward, signaling for a _Quick Attack_ with the proper gestures he and his Pokemon worked out on their first day of training.

 

Pikachu did so enthusiastically, and scampering forward quicker than Kadabra could see or react, the small Pokemon slammed into the psychic Pokemon full-force, which sent it toppling backwards— and on top of that, it twitched slightly as sparks flew from it. Red held back the urge to cheer, it was paralyzed! Green called for it to do Reflect, but it did not move, immobilized on the ground.

 

Quickly, Red recalled Pikachu and sent out Squirtle, who sprung across the battlefield, albeit slower than Pikachu— but easily took Kadabra down with two vigorous Bites, the other Pokemon motionless and too slow to react.

 

When Squirtle was sure Kadabra was down, he spinned all the way back to Red his shell, and Red watched with wide eyes as a radiant light enveloped his tiny turtle. As the light died down, Red was taken aback to realize his tiny turtle was _not_ in fact a tiny turtle anymore. Two wing-like tufts emerged from the side of his once-Squirtle’s head, and his tail looked fluffy and soft.

 

With a resigned sigh, Green returned his fainted Kadabra to its pokeball, and placed the closed pokeballs back into their holders.

 

Green looked irritated for a moment, eyes shut and brows knitting together, but as he opened his eyes a smile made its way onto his face.

 

“Wow, Red! You did it! Really didn’t think you were suited for this life, _heh_ , but you beat me and got your first badge! Haha…” Reaching behind him, Green pulled out a small badge shaped like a little leaf, and a disc.

 

“N’ on top of that, your Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle, huh? Pretty sick, you’ve seen that happen in person before?”

 

Red shook his head, and before he could do anything else, the badge and disc were pushed into his hands. Green smirked again, “That’s the badge,” he said, pointing to it. Well, obviously. “And that’s TM92. Trick Room. Keep it!”

  
Red blinked, shoved his new possessions under his arm.

 

[I don’t need the TM, this was all I was gonna do anyway. I’m not planning on being a trainer,] he signed slowly.

 

Green looked like he took a moment to process the words, but he put his hands on his hips and grinned, all cocky. “Keep it anyway!”

 

Red stared at the small disc, before shrugging and placing it into his bag. He pinned the badge to his hat. Green opened his mouth as he did that, but closed it again.

 

“Well, bye!” Before Red could do anything, Green pushed him onto the tile that sent him spinning all the way to the start. Which, well, was pretty rude, he wasn’t done yet.

 

It took him maybe five minutes to get back to Green, who just looked confused this time.

 

“Uh, you beat me, buddy, you don’t need to- oh?”

 

Before Green finished that sentence, Red slipped a piece of paper into his hand, and then took his leave. Properly.

 

…

 

(That time, Red _did_ look back as he left, and this time _he_ was the one treated to the sight of Green unravelling the small piece of paper and absolutely losing it. But he couldn’t blame him, after all— how else were you meant to react to one of your biggest idols handing you their PokeGear number with _lets hang out_ scrawled messily underneath?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS! PLEASE! LOK! FORWARD! TO! THE ! next chapter TwT


	7. TRACK 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green is a dumbass as always

Green, the night after his and Red’s fateful battle at the gym, was still quite shellshocked after receiving Red’s, god damn _akakutedori’s Red’s_ number. Seriously, what the hell? Keeping up his confident, cool, and sexy persona was hard enough while battling him, but now he was… suddenly thrown into this weird situation where the person he admired was the one giving _him_ the number. Wasn’t it meant to be the other way around? Either way, when he had gone home, still questioning the authenticity of the event (seriously, after Red left the Gym, he had pinched himself quite a few times and did so all the way home as well, resulting in a few painful welts on his wrist the next day), he was a little conflicted on what to do. Part of him was too nervous to text him, but the other, more confident and sexy part of him was saying that he _wouldn’t have given him his number_ if he _didn’t want him to text him._

 

So he did text him that night, and was pulled into a rather engaging conversation about Pokemon species. They ended up talking until nearly 2am— only interrupted when Red had messaged him that Leaf told him it was bedtime. (Green would never say it, but he honestly thought it was kinda cute how Red worded it. _Bedtime?_ It were as if Leaf were his mother.)

 

The next day, they texted as well. This time they _did_ go past 2am, and the next morning, Green _really_ wanted to blame Red for making him stay up late, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

And the day after that too, Green decided to retire to bed early for his own health, texting a _im heading off now,_ at around 11PM. However, he quickly received another text from Red before he could put his phone down.

 

_Red: Wait._

_Red: wanna meet up at a cafe on. the weekend? can you do sat._

Green read the text, reread it, reread it again, and pinched himself— wincing in pain, he accidentally pinched the spot on his wrist which was still healing. Well, if it was a dream, he would wake up later— but in the off-chance that this was real, he decided to send him a reply.

 

_Green: Yeah i can do that_

_Red: sick. goodnite :]_

_Green: Gn_

_Awesome,_ Green thought. _Well, I can wake up now._

 

Green did not wake up, and then the fact that this was actually reality hit him, and Green couldn’t help but wonder _are we just hanging out_ or _is it a date_ and he couldn’t help but feel a familiar worry bubble up within him— but then sighed, deciding it’d be better to just head off to bed now.

 

(He lay in bed, sleepless for the next 3 hours with his jaw clenched and a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. In the end, he stayed awake until 2am anyway, even without Red’s texts to keep him up.)

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday morning, and Green was already nervous. He had performed pretty badly at work the day before, and called Lance prior to let him know that he’d be sick, again. He had dressed pretty casually, not _too_ casually though! Shirt and purple sweater on top of binder, and black jeans. _I look pretty sexy_ , he thought. He and Red had arranged to meet at a quaint Viridan cafe at 11AM. He sent a short _omw_ to Red as he left his apartment.

 

He managed to get to the cafe at good time, a few minutes before they had originally arranged to meet, but it was okay. He saw Red inside— he must have arrived earlier, and he was looking left and right a bit worriedly. He was wearing the same cap that he had worn the day he defeated Green.

 

Green entered the cafe quietly, making sure to keep up a prideful gait, not _too_ prideful though, he didn’t want to seem like a total asshole.

 

Red was involved in his PokeGear and jumped when Green pulled the opposite chair to him out. “Hi,” greeted Green.

 

Red pulled his cap down the tiniest bit, and waved back with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. [You came early.] he signed, resting his elbows on the table. Green crossed his arms and laughed a bit at that, fighting the flush he felt rising on his cheeks already.

  
“You came earlier,” he retorted, and he suddenly wondered if he had always felt this warm fluttering in his chest when thinking about celebrity crushes. Well, that’s all it was really— a celebrity crush founded on admiration, and nothing deeper. Ha...haha.

 

Red seemed to notice that Green was lost in thought, and tapped his shoulder.

 

[Leaf caught me as I was going out,] the idol grimaced, [and she’s a little protective of me, since I’m apparently famous.]

 

Green felt a bit clueless to why Red brought this up out of seemingly nowhere, but Red jabbed a finger towards the window a few metres behind Green. When the leader turned, he couldn’t help but bark out a surprised laugh— Leaf was pressed against the window clad in mask, scarf and sunglasses, watching the pair intently. Or so Green thought, at least, he couldn’t see where her eyes were focused through the shades. He turned back to Red, who frankly looked quite embarrassed.

 

[It’s like she thinks she’s my mom or something,]

 

Green rolled his eyes. “I think it’s pretty funny. And it’s nice that she cares about you so much, too.” he said, propping a cheek up on his hand. Red tapped the table with his fingernails and nodded dubiously, before signing again. [I suppose so. Do you want to get food or drinks?]

 

Green blinked at the sudden topic change, but tilted his head— tapping his cheek. “Maybe a soda. You want soda too?” he asked Red, directing his attention to him, and the idol nodded.

 

Suddenly, Red looked hesitant, looking down into his lap as he chewed on his lip. Green noticed this rather quickly, pointing a finger at him. “Something on your mind?”

 

Red’s shoulders jumped up slightly, and the idol’s face reddened considerably. He held his hands up, unmoving for a few moments, before he signed out a few simple words.

 

[I want cake.]

 

Green took a moment to register the words, but he put Red’s pink-tinted face and shameful expression together, and realized, _was he embarrassed about wanting sweets?_ Green couldn’t help but snicker behind his hand. It was quite cute and funny, in an endearing sort of way. Red looked even more embarrassed than before, letting his hands fall onto his lap.

 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about it,” Green giggled, “It’s fine, we can get cake. Maybe I’ll get some too, what kind do you like?”

 

Red gazed over Green’s shoulder for a moment, Green assumed he was casting a quick glance at Leaf— and when he looked back, he hesitated for a second before signing a quick [Strawberry shortcake].

  
Green, once again, suppressed the urge to blush. What a cute preference… He didn’t even know that cake preferences _could_ be cute. He really did like his favourite idol!

 

“I guess I could get that, as well.” Green murmured, raising a hand to get the attention of a waitress.

 

Red and Green were quickly attended to after Green told the waitress their order, and Green pushed the small plate topped with a slice of cake towards Red. Green felt his cheeks heat slightly when he saw the corners of Red’s lip tug up. [Thank you,] he signed, before reaching for a fork.

 

He scooped up a forkful of cake, biting down onto the sweet. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments, before his face lit up. “Mmr-” he hummed, fingers tightly clasped around the handle of the fork, and his smile grew further. Green blushed, hurriedly grabbing his glass and taking a swig of soda.

 

“Ahaha— is it good?” he asked past his drink. Red nodded eagerly, taking another bite.

 

Placing his glass down, a smirk made its way onto Green’s face. “Heh… guess I gotta try it, then.” Green opted to pick up the slice of cake with one hand, holding the plate with the other.

 

He took a bite, and had to stop himself from dropping the plate. His eyes widened just a fraction. “It’s really good!” He gasped, and nearly choked on a piece of cake. He proceeded to have a coughing fit right then and there, trying to get a hold of his drink— when he took a gulp and stopped coughing, he looked up to see Red giggling behind his hands. When Green mock-angrily slammed his hand against the table, his laugher just intensified, shoulders shaking as he tried to repress his chortles. He squeezed his eyes shut, facing off to the side and hiding his lips, but even with that part of his face covered Green still managed to notice that he had dimples.

 

Green pressed his hand to his mouth, brows furrowing lightly. With his hand on his face like this, he could easily feel his cheeks heating up.

 

When Red’s laughter died down to silence, the idol still had a slight smile on his face. Green quickly finished off the rest of his cake and drained the remainder of his soda, and when Red did the same, the pair continued to talk casually for a while until their dishes were collected. Green thanked the waitress, and Red nodded at her gratefully.

 

After talking for about another half-hour, Red and Green decided it was time to part ways. Green paid, and while Red insisted he pay instead, Green shrugged with a “it was cheap and the League pays us well.” In retort, Red brought up that being an idol probably paid more, but Green had already handed over his money. For that, Red had sworn that he would pay next time they met up. _Next time…_

 

They had parted ways with a smile and a friendly wave, and when leaving, Green couldn’t help but notice that Leaf was no longer by the window.

 

* * *

 

It happened on the way home.

 

A fateful encounter could be a way to describe it, sure. After he exited the cafe, he pulled his PokeGear out to text Lyra. He felt a little bad for not updating her on all these huge things suddenly happening in his life. He was in the middle of replying to a shocked message from the girl, when suddenly— something, no, _someone_ barrelled into him at full force, causing Green to topple over and almost drop his PokeGear with a shocked shriek. He heard a loud, but more importantly a familiar “SORRY DUDE!”, a familiar, _familiar, familiar…_

Ah.

 

When Green turned to the reckless offender, he recognized the boy immediately, though this time he wore a sheepish look on his face and his hands were held up guiltily.

His name danced on the tip of Green’s tongue, but then it hit him.

 

“Ethan,” his eyelids drooped, unimpressed.

 

Ethan laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Ahaha! Sorry, man!” He stuck his tongue out. “Woah, it’s weird seeing you here though! Well, not really, because I saw you here like, a week ago.” He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. “Green, right? Woohoo! I knew I remembered it right!” He started celebrating before Green could even answer.

 

Green couldn’t get a word in before the energetic boy started up a new conversation. “ _Weeeell,_ anyway, I have a—” he counted on his fingers, before sticking out 6 fingers. “Sixth! A sixth Indigo League Gym Badge to get! Hey, where’d’ya think I could get that, anyway?” The boy leaned in, gold eyes widening to round circles.

 

Green gaped, dumbfounded. The younger boy spoke so quickly, and… ah. “Si-Sixth? Uh, Saffron. A while away from here, but—”

 

“Saffron?! Wow, thanks bud!” Ethan leaned to the side, almost toppling over but he caught himself. “I owe you one!” He laughed, loud and rambunctious. “You’re my best friend now!”

 

“What.”

 

Before Green could object, Ethan snatched his PokeGear out of his hands— adding himself as a contact, presumably. When Green realized what was going on, he reached for the device indignantly. “Hey! Give that back!” he protested, but the deed was already done. Ethan tossed it back, springing back a step. “Sent myself a text too so I know it’d be you! Bye-bye now, bestie!”

 

Green wasn’t even given the chance to say bye before Ethan ran away.

 

He blinked slowly, still unable to comprehend what had just happened, and proceeded to walk the rest of the way home with a new number in his phone and a migraine.

 

…

 

Ethan had texted him that night. Green had left his opening _HELLOOOOO GREEEEEN XD_ text on read, and fell asleep early without replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAOOW!!! I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE ALREADY SO CLOSE TO 10 CHAPTERS!! T_T ive had lots of fun writing this!
> 
> NOW... @Full_of_Trash drew AMAZING FANART FOR THIS FIC!!!!!!! AND I KEEP LOOKING AT IT AND IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY EVERYTIME I SEE IT.. (SHAKING WITH TEARS AND SOBBING) PLEASE LOOK AT IT! AND IF YOU HAVE TUMBLR, GIVE IT A REBLOG TOO! https://tacotiiger.tumblr.com/post/176863735550/it-took-me-the-entire-process-of-using-the-pen-for
> 
> AND. AS. ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Pl3453 l00k F0rW4Rd 70 7H3 n3X7 Ch4p73R!!!


	8. TRACK 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love Lrittle braby Ethan

Much to Green’s indignation, Ethan would text him regularly— without break, and without reply. It was the 10th buzz of his PokeGear that hour when Green finally faltered and gave in, and replied to Ethan’s probably hundredth _ANYONE THERE???_ text.

 

_Green: Hello?_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: OHMY GAWDDDDDDDD HELOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

Green remembered that the younger boy had added his own contact, and rubbed his temples at his name. He was only texting him, but he already felt a headache coming on.

 

That was about 2 days ago.

 

Now, Green and Ethan were texting regularly, much like he and Red— who he still talked to, mind you. However, he had come to take a liking to the golden-eyed boy, much like an older brother. He totally _could_ be his older brother at 3 years older than him, and Ethan had even taken to referring to Green as _bro,_ which he had disdained at first but eventually accepted as Ethan was very, _very_ insistent.

 

He was taking a… sick week (he was getting more and more distracted as of recent, and work was rather lax at the moment— he can do it all later, can you blame him?), relaxing on the couch when he felt his PokeGear buzz in his pocket. Once, twice, then again and again and it _must_ be Ethan with how much it was buzzing.

 

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: GREEN GREEN GREEN_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: BRO BRO BRO BROSKI BROOOOOO_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: GREEEEEEEEEEEEENY BEENY CHICKEN SQUEENIE_

Green blinked incredulously at that last text, how the _hell_ does someone even come up with that…? He sighed, rolled his eyes and texted out a brief reply. He should be used to Ethan at this point.

 

_Green: What is it ethan_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: HCAN GO UT WITH ME PLZ? PLSAESE? PEL hepme PLEASE?_

 

Green laughed nervously when he read what Ethan said. What does… that say? What?

 

_Green: Excuse me…?_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: HANG OUT WITH ME!! Please. I AM SO LONELYYY RECENTLY. DID U KNOW THAT?_

_Green: Uh no. i didn’t know that_

_Green: do you want me to come over tomorrow?_

_Ethan: UMMMM TODAY? LOLOL_

 

Green needed an Advil. It was only about 12, but on such short notice… Well, he must admit he was craving human contact as well, recently. With a sigh, he asked Ethan for the address and got ready quickly when he was told. After struggling with his binder for a bit and slipping on pants and a clean shirt emblazoned with the design of a leafy Sinnohnian bug Pokemon, he was ready to go.

 

He double-checked the address, and headed on out. It was a standard hotel, nothing like the upper-end one Red had admitted he was staying in over text. He debated having Pidgeot fly him, but it was close enough, maybe a 5 or 10 minute walk, and he needed more exercise anyway.

 

Despite that, he was panting a bit when he was at the hotel door. He blamed his binder, but in the back of his mind he was _seriously_ deliberating whether he should exercise more.

 

He took his time finding Ethan’s room, and knocked when he was at least partly certain he was at the right door— and sure enough, Ethan emerged with a joyful cry, pulling Green into the room excitedly.

 

It was a quaint little room, a little too claustrophobic for Green’s tastes but well, it was a hotel room, he couldn’t expect _too_ much. Ethan did a spin before landing on a chair, small coffee table shoved in between another chair that was parallel.

 

“Sit, Green!” Ethan pointed at the chair, and Green did so. He looked around a little, furrowing his brows.

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Hi! I love your Burmy shirt,” Ethan smiled big at him. Green held back a laugh, covering his mouth.

 

“Hi, and thanks, I guess.” he replied, letting his hands fall into his lap. “There a reason you called me here?”

 

Ethan propped his feet up on the hotel table, and pulled a bottle of peach Ramune from who knows where. He took a long drink, pulling away from the rim of the bottle with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Nope! Just wanted to hang,” He opened an eye. “Something wrong with that?”

 

Green blinked, thinking for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “No… Not at all, Ethan.” 

 

“Good!” the boy cheered, took another sip from his soda, “so how’s life?” he asked, grin wide on his face.

 

Green rolled his eyes at the question, but leaned back in the chair anyway as he thought of how answer.

 

 “...Weird,” he admitted after a few seconds of silence. “It’s weird right now,” he propped a cheek up on his hand.

 

“How so?” asked Ethan, leaning forward a bit. Green shrunk back in his chair a bit. “Uh, I dunno… how to describe. Things just get weird sometimes, y’know? Haha.”

 

Ethan puffed his cheeks out for a bit, but nodded anyway. “That’s fine! That just means we can talk about me, now!” He adjusted his gold-striped cap a bit.

 

“Well, as you know, I’m Ethan! Age 15! I’m on my Pokemon Trainer journey, my favourite color is gold, and I have a boyfriend called Silver!” Ethan tapped his chin. “Oh, and I’m technically Johto’s champion! Technically, ‘cuz I _beat_ the champion but I didn’t want to take the position, because I want to travel all over the world, and beat every other champion!” He flashed a peace sign. “After Kanto, I’m heading to Sinnoh! And I wanna be known as the guy who beats all the champions but doesn’t take the champion position and just annoys everyone,” he laughed.

 

Green took a moment to process all that Ethan was saying, the boy was talking _far_ too quickly, but he listened intently.

 

“You seriously have a boyfriend?” he accidentally let himself slip out, and he covered his mouth and looked away.

 

Ethan had the tact to look offended for about half a second, but he recovered rather quickly. He puffed his chest out proudly.

 

_“Yes,_ I have a boyfriend, and his name is Silver, and he is also my rival,” he grinned wide. “And we’re on the same journey! Technically. We keep meeting and fighting, and then we kiss later, and then he calls me weak and then he runs away.”

 

Green blinked, and held back a comment about whether that was really an ideal relationship or not, but before he could say anything, Ethan’s usually fiery gaze softened in a way he hadn’t seen before. The boy’s voice lowered, and he let his usually wildly gesturing hands lay in his lap.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, but I like meeting him like that… and battling, and he likes it too. And— ‘nd he doesn’t say it much, but—” He zips his hood up past his mouth, and Green was surprised to see a bright red flush crawling up Ethan’s cheeks. “—but he does love me!”, the trainer giggled nervously, “and I love him too. So, it’s okay, right?” It came out more like a question, big golden eyes flicking up to meet Green’s gaze.

 

Green floundered for a bit at that look, almost _begging_ for affirmation. It really didn’t suit Ethan at all. Green’s older-brother-of-3-days instincts kicked in, and he felt his own expression soften.

 

“Yeah, it’s okay—” Ethan unzipped his hood with a wide grin, “—but even if I wasn’t okay with it, it’s not up to me to dictate your relationship or to choose what makes you happy. You can make your own choices, y’know? And we’ve known each other for like 3 days. I’m not your mom,”

 

The second half of Green’s short speech seemed to go in one ear and out the other for Ethan, as the boy just cheered, some soda splashing out of his bottle and onto his shorts. “Shoot— well, thank you bro!! You are so cool!” He grinned widely. “Well, using thaaat as a quick segue,” he leaned forward, and Green suddenly noticed an underlying darkness beneath those sparkling eyes.

 

“You only ever text me about your _wooork_ , Green! So tell me! Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Or partner?”

 

Green felt himself shrink back in his seat again, clutching his hands together. “Ah. Haha… uh. No.”

 

Ethan slumped in his chair a bit. “But—” Ethan perked up again. God dammit, why did he say that _but_ , now Ethan’s all curious, and…

 

“Uh, haha… ha.” Green laughed nervously, tucking his knees to his chest. “Hm. Uh, hey, remember that meet-and-greet. That. We. Went to.”

 

Ethan’s expression lit up. “Yes!! Hell yeah!! I love akakutedori!”

 

“Well,” Green sniffed, “uh, Red’s pretty cool, huh.”

 

Ethan slammed his fists on the table, sending the small plastic potted-plant on top of it shaking. “NO WAY!?!? DO YOU HAVE LIKE, A CRUSH ON RED? Oh, but he’s basically a celebrity, so that’s normal…” he slumped back in his chair again.

  
Green felt his cheeks pinken a bit at Ethan’s loud exclamation. “Well, uh, about that, um. Red challenged my Gym and I got his number, so. We talk now, and I guess…—”

 

Ethan stood, flailing his arms excitedly. “NO WAY!! ARE YOU LIKE, PROPER FRIENDS WITH RED? THAT’S SO COOL! OH MY GOSH, NO, DO YOU HAVE A REAL—” He quietened down. “A real, _real_ crush on him?” he whispered urgently.

 

Green decided to stare at the wall to the side of him, avoiding Ethan’s gaze. This was a bit humiliating to admit out loud, and he wished he hadn’t spoken so much, because then Ethan wouldn’t have reached such an embarrassingly correct conclusion.

 

“I guess so,” he mumbled. Green did like to be more showy and confident, but he tended to be more reserved than most when it came to matters such as relationships and romance.

 

Ethan punched the air at Green’s affirmation, whooping loudly. “I KNEW IT! I’M PSYCHIC!” He did a spin, and Green had to wonder how he exhibited so much energy without being exhausted constantly.

 

“Well!” Ethan leaned forward, catching Green’s gaze once again. “I think you should confess!” he advised, clasping his hands together. “I saw how he looked at you during the meet-n-greet, and he like, thought you were totally epic, y’know?! Or at least it seemed like it! I think just tell him, ‘cuz if he reciprocates then well, you got an idol boyfriend, and if he doesn’t— you can still be friends! But if he didn’t want to be friends over something like that,” Ethan crossed his arms. “Then maybe... he isn’t a very good friend in the first place!”

 

Green wanted to open his mouth to defend the idol, but he realized that the situation Ethan posed _was_ entirely hypothetical— and the teen was right, too. A real friend wouldn’t cut him off for something like a crush. Green didn’t say anything for a few moments, but nodded surely after a while. “I guess you’re right,” he crossed his legs. “Thank you, Ethan,” he murmured softly.

 

The trainer blinked, smiled and flashed another peace sign. “No worries!”

 

Honestly, Ethan was the _last_ person he expected to receive helpful advice from for his repressed love life, but he took the words to heart anyway.

 

After a subject-change, the two talked more about mundane subjects that popped up, Ethan’s current Pokemon journey and Green’s past one— and when the clock ticked over to 2:30PM, that’s when Green decided to leave.

 

Ethan looked crestfallen as Green announced his departure, and as the Gym leader stood, the technical-Johto-champion hugged his side with a “bye-bye, bro! I love you!!”

 

Green was a little taken aback, but laughed amusedly anyway. He did feel that the two of them bonded closer after all that talking. Still, Ethan was like a little kid sometimes.

 

Green plucked Ethan’s hat off his head, and ruffled his hair. With a fond grin, he pulled himself from Ethan’s grip and tossed his hat back to him with his signature salute. “Later, bro.” he said before excusing himself.

 

Before he closed the door though, he saw Ethan’s eyes as he returned the affectionate nickname— wide and sparkling with admiration for the Gym leader.

 

* * *

 

Green’s PokeGear was buzzing all the way home. When he got changed back into his comfier clothes and lied back on the couch, he checked the device. Many, _many_ texts from Ethan.

 

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: HOLY SHIT_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: I CANOT_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: BELIEVE THAT_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: YOU CALLED ME BRO BACK??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!: YOU AR THE BEST. JK SILVER IS THE BEST BUT U ARE LIKE THE SECOND OR THI3RD BEST I THINK._

Green held back a fond giggle and replied back with a _thanks,_ and set down his phone on the table. He had left it open on the recent texts list— and he curiously eyed Red’s contact for a few moments, before flipping the device over so it was face down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U SO MUCH FOR STAYING UPDATED!!!! AND AS ALWAYS:  
> .--. .-.. . .- ... . / .-.. --- --- -.- / ..-. --- .-. .-- .- .-. -.. / - --- / - .... . / -. . -..- - / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.--


	9. TRACK 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! it's nothing like, fully NSFW but there's a sort of risque interaction at the very end? nothing too h*rny but just in case ur uncomfy with that, just skip to the end after they get into bed ^^

Green was surprisingly rather well-rested the next day, but he had plenty of time to sleep in and had spent the night before in bed contemplating his feelings. He never really admitted out _loud_ that he had a… _thing_ for Red, but he did, and talking to Ethan just opened his eyes to that truth.

 

He had to keep thinking about it, of course. What if it really _was_ just a really extreme case of a celebrity crush? He doubted it, but it could be possible. He had left his abandoned PokeGear on the table throughout the night, and untouched through the morning—and when he returned in the afternoon with his lunch, it still vibrated occasionally. He let it buzz, curling up on the couch with his food as he thought.

 

When he had first learnt about akakutedori, he was probably 15 or 16, and the idol group had recently been conceived. He was on the internet, idly browsing forums when the group was mentioned, and he checked their SoundCloud under an anonymous internet user’s insistent recommendation. He gave a few songs a listen, their debut song _FREELY TOMORROW_ and a newer uploaded pop-rock song named _ROKI,_ and he… really digged it. Both of them. He ended up listening to every song on their account, and he enjoyed every single one in different ways. He had heard that the two were having their first proper live performance at Saffron, but alas, they had already been sold out by the time Green knew about the group. Plus, it was around the time where Green had just gotten his first job, and he cared _way_ too much about it then to ditch.

 

For the next two years, he was a keen listener to their music, updated on songs whenever they were posted and purchasing albums whenever they were available. His akakutedori music collection went on to develop into an akakutedori merch collection, and his akakutedori merch collection went on to develop into a deep dark secret only his best friend Lyra knew of.

 

Well, really, the whole idol fan thing became a secret.

 

It’s not like he went into a conscious effort to _hide_ it, it’s just that he never wanted to bring it up to his other friends, but if he were asked about it he would answer truthfully. Probably.

 

Even before he went to their concert, he always did _kind of_ have a thing for Red, a celebrity crush, sure. He thought he danced cutely, and when he sung with Leaf, his voice was soft and hoarse in a _really good_ way, and he found himself admiring how fluidly he moved and how his expression showed one of pure enjoyment and excitement and what.

 

Well, he _did_ think he was cute and all, but he didn’t appreciate getting all flustered when he was just trying to watch a concert on StaryuTube. He would keep watching anyway, watch with entrancement as the audience knew exactly what rhythm to wave their glow sticks to, and occasionally he would grab the nearest cylindrical item and wave along with them. And he’d always clap at the end of songs too.

 

It kinda made him felt like a loser, but a small part of him felt fulfilled that he could appreciate the group this way, even if they couldn’t see him.

 

That aside…

 

They _could_ see him now. Now that he had gotten Red his first Gym badge, now that he had basically gone on a date with Red, he was a part of his life. Even if he were to be forgotten later down the road. What he did now _did_ impact akakutedori, and he found it hard to fathom the power in his hands.

 

Now, if he appreciated Red the way he had before, the idol would surely know, and it would stick with him.

 

With an irritated growl, Green snatched his PokeGear up. Arghh! Why did things have to be so god damn _complicated?_ He’ll just go down the scummy road and tell him over text. There.

 

_Green: You know i have a crush on u right lolol_

“...”

 

 _Why the fuck did I do that,_ thought Green, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t want to overcomplicate things or be melodramatic, but wasn’t that kinda anticlimactic…? And, he could’ve at least called him! He can’t take it back now. He was pulled out of his worried state as he heard the phone buzz, but that just sent him into another whirlwind of fear.

 

With a deep breath, he checked the phone, and almost shrieked at the response.

 

_Red: are u srs_

_Red: ???_

Green’s hands shook as he typed _yeah_ in reply, but he was at least glad that Red didn’t get furious or something. He doubted the idol could even _become_ furious, knowing his rather calm disposition.

 

Green pulled at his hair a little, tightly grasping the device. A few minutes had passed, and it had not buzzed once. After 5, 10 minutes of worrying, he turned it over to check the screen to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

 

No response.

 

He wanted to scream, why wasn’t he responding? Was he that disgusted? Maybe his phone just died, or maybe _he_ died, or may-

 

_Tap, tap, tap._

The fuck was that? Green’s head turned to the door of his apartment, where the tapping came from. The noise came again, louder, knocking against the wooden door. Was it the mailman? He didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of him. Either way, he placed his phone on the table, rubbing his temples as he opened the door.

 

“Who- AARGH—” Before he could finish his sentence, he was barrelled down onto the ground by a mystery figure, and when he came back to his senses and looked down again, it was Red.

 

Huh.

 

“HUH!?” Green scrambled back, eyes wide. Red looked up at him, lidded eyes sparkling.

 

“C-Close the door,” Green choked out, and Red did so with his foot, not breaking his gaze.

 

Red leaned back so he was sitting up now, and raised his hands, but before that—

 

“H-HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?” Green’s voice squeaked embarrassingly high, but he was practically in shock right now, he had never said his address to Red.

 

Red’s expression changed to a cunning one, and he shrugged, signing out a quick [Oh, you know.]

 

Green didn’t know, but he let it slide for now. He could ask him later.

 

“Why are… you here,” Green exhaled after regaining his breath, and in answer, Red shuffled closer to him.

 

[Because I like you too,] and before Green could reply, Red had pressed a light kiss to his lips. Nothing too risque, just a gentle peck. When Red pulled away, Green was _really_ flabbergasted, but he was quickly pulled out of his confusion by a slap to his cheek— light and (probably purposely) weak, but enough to sting for a few seconds.

 

When Green turned to Red again, the idol had an indignant expression on his face. [That’s for confessing over text.]

 

Green was silent for a moment, before breaking off into nervous laughter. “Ah! Ahaha, yeah, I… guess I deserved that. U-Uh, were you serious? About liking me too?” he asked hurriedly, arms slack at his side.

 

Red tapped his chin for a moment. [Of course I’m serious. Why would I lie about that? I think you’re cute, and funny and cool.]

 

Green stifled the urge to sob, and when he spoke next, he felt as if his voice were caught in his throat. “I-Is that so.” He would’ve genuinely believed he was dreaming, were it not for the fact that if it were a dream he would’ve awoken from pure fear by this point.

 

Red nodded, pulling his cap down a little— so he’s growing sheepish _now_? The idol’s cheeks pinkened slightly, and he let his other hand fall to his lap. He didn’t move for a few moments, but moved his hands back up.

 

[Sorry. I know we’ve only known each other properly for a short while, but I’ve never felt this way in regards to a fan. Or a friend, even, because we are friends now, or maybe…]

 

Red’s hands curled up tightly, and he begun chewing on his lip.

 

[I’m sorry. I know it’s sudden, but will you be my boyfriend?]

 

Green was in shock now, surely. He gaped like a fish, before nodding wordlessly.

 

“Yea— yeah… Yeah. Yes!” He nodded, standing up. Red stood after him, and Green grabbed his hands. “Hell yeah! Absolutely! O-Okay, awesome, awesome…”

 

Green was shaking, and his palms were clammy, and he couldn’t help but notice that Red was trembling slightly as well— small smile on his face. This all happened so… quickly. Green was expecting it to go slower, were it to even happen at all, but he couldn’t complain— and, well, he was never a fan of melodrama.

 

The two stood in a somewhat tense silence for a few moments, Green’s hands still around Red’s. The Gym leader stared at their clasped hands, eyes half-lidded until he was pulled out of his trance by Red, who pulled his hands back.

 

[Do you want to hang out for a little bit?]

 

Green nodded hastily, pulling him over to the couch. “Of course,” he said. “Video games cool with you?” he asked, settling down next to Red who had already seated himself— and he pressed himself closer to Red’s side, who had no qualms. Red nodded curtly, letting his hands fall into his lap.

 

Green smirked, as he snatched two controllers from the table, handing the P2 one to Red. “Well, whatever we decide to play, you’re definitely gonna lose, okay?”

 

Red quirked an eyebrow at that, but just crossed one leg over the other, letting his tongue dart out over his bottom lip.

 

* * *

 

Red did not _definitely lose,_ in fact, he quite _definitely destroyed Green completely._ Red had honestly expected some kind of FPS, or Mario Kart, or _anything,_ but what seemed to get Green really riled up and competitive was Tetris.

 

Red was very good at video games. He did not like to brag, but he was quite skilled when it came to reflexes and hand-eye-coordination— and he had played Tetris a lot as a child, so his skills were rather honed.

 

Green was practically pulling his hair out at what could’ve been his tenth loss, and he tossed his controller onto the table after with an irritated huff. “That’s enough video games! It’s late anyway, we’ve been playing this for _ages_ ,” he sighed, slumping back in his chair. “Shouldn’t you be heading back to your hotel now?”

 

Red placed his controller in his lap to sign in reply. [Let me stay over for the night,]. Green’s eyes widened a little, cheeks pinkening slightly. “U-Uh, sure, but I only have one bed, and like, the couch is really sma—”

 

Red slapped his shoulder lightly. [No, it’s okay.]

 

Green pressed his hand against his cheek, chewing on his bottom lip. “Well, okay…”

 

Red just nodded, pulling out his PokeGear to inform Leaf of his whereabouts, Green assumed. “I can order pizza for dinner, that okay with you?” Red nodded wordlessly as an answer, eyes still glued to the phone. Green snatched up his now-stilled PokeGear, entering the kitchen as he dialled up the pizza place, nails tapping the kitchen bench. He placed his and Red’s orders, and returned to the living room where Red was still seated. Only about 20 minutes later, their food had arrived and he and the idol ate together while discussing usual subjects. Green’s challengers, Red’s more… _unfortunate_ fans, and miscellaneous things in their day to day lives. The time they spent together flew by quickly, and after they finished eating it was already about 9PM.

 

The two got ready for bed, Green luckily having a new toothbrush laying around as spare, and lending Red a pair of his pyjamas. He reddened a bit, taking note of how _cute_ Red looked in them, as he slid into his bed. It was a double bed (he liked the space), but it seemed a lot smaller with two people in it…

 

After the lights flicked off, he felt Red pressed close to him— and then, felt a pair of lips on his neck. He shifted a bit, letting his eyes open. “H-Hey, Red…” he mumbled, and he then became aware of Red’s hand on his hip, and his other hand against his… chest…

 

Red was still silent, pressed into the crook of his neck, and Green realized how his own face had heated up. He reached over shakily, to flick his lamp back on, and he was greeted to the sight of Red pinned closely to him, his chest rising and falling between them. The idol’s red eyes flicked up, half-lidded and clouded with… some kind of emotion. Red pulled away from his neck, opening his mouth, but no sound came out.

 

Green let his own hand trail up to cup Red’s cheek, and he relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes— but he opened them again, and leaned forward to press an imprudent kiss against Green’s lips, who laid still for a moment before returning with fervor. After pulling away, Red sat up and pushed Green back, who only looked to the side with a sly grin. _My 16 year old self would be so proud of me right now,_ he thought, and an odd mixture of smugness and bashfulness bubbled up in his chest as Red busied himself with pressing kisses against his now-exposed neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHH what th eufck its nearly over... i cannot believe it...  
> Um... look forward to the next chapter.... i guess.... when im done with this i will have no idea what to do with my life  
> (Actually it is already done i am just holding myself back from potsing it because... you knwo... what... teh fuck...)  
> Please ... look forward to the next chapter (holding back tears


	10. TRACK 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the literal fuck

The next morning, it took Green a few moments to come to his senses. He does not often wake… bare, and he does not often wake with a member of his favourite idol group sleeping next to him in the bed. Ah…

 

Ignoring how his cheeks pinkened, Green slid out of bed, retrieving the clothes strewn across the floor. He got dressed quietly, letting Red sleep, who was curled up in the bed.

 

He did not make a noise as he recalled events of last night, and yesterday as a whole. Dating Red, huh… it made him feel a little weird to think that his longtime object of far-flung affections was now his boyfriend. He stifled a nervous giggle as he pulled on his shirt and stepped out into the living room— to which, he was abruptly snapped out of his pleasant reverie.

 

By Leaf.

 

Who was sitting on his couch, leg propped up over an armrest. When he stepped into the room, she looked over at him nonchalantly. “Yo,” she saluted, and stood.

 

While Green had grown accustomed to seeing Red as a human being as opposed to a celebrity (generally), he was less so prepared for Leaf. He stumbled over his words a bit, confusion clouding his groggy brain. “H-He- Hello? What- what?” he stuttered, somewhat taken aback. He stepped forward into the living room in front of Leaf, feeling his eye twitch.

 

“What?! How do you know where I live? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?” He whisper-shouted, and the girl only snickered.

 

“Red texted me last night,” she said, and she pulled a key from her pocket. “And, you really need to get better hiding spots for spare keys. Like, under the mat? Really?”

  
Green bit back a snide comment about how his hiding places were totally _fine,_ and how it was meant to be so-obvious-that-you’d-miss-it. Whatever.

 

“Why,” he breathed, rubbing his temples. “It’s too early for me to fanboy right now. Why are you here.” he deadpanned. She chuckled a bit, but then she sat up properly, and the lighthearted expression fell off her face.

 

“Well, it’s serious,” she murmured, crossing one leg over the other. “It’s been a long time since Red has been in a relationship—” Green opened his mouth, and Leaf quickly added “—It’s obvious at this point, so don’t even—, but it’s normal for me to be concerned, right? He’s my best friend.” She flicked a lock of brown hair out of her face. “I know us two haven’t talked much past me watching your date, but I want you to treat him right. I don’t want him to be unhappy,” she cast a sidelong glance towards the open bedroom door in which Red was resting, “although he doesn’t seem to be now—” Green pinkened, “—I just want you to know some stuff because I don’t want you to hurt him, whether purposeful or not.” The girl sighed, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“I-I won’t hurt him, I mean—”

 

Leaf sighed again, interrupting the leader. “Well, I’m placing my faith in you that you won’t at least purposefully. Just, don’t push him, alright? I just need you to know, it’s just…” she trailed off, gathering her words in her head. “Red’s always had severe social anxiety. When it comes to talking to people, at least— and he ended up using his Pokemon as an outlet. So he’d have _something_ , y’know? But when I asked him to become an idol, he ended up having a lot of fun… and bonding with his Pokemon even more. And that, in a way…” she sighed, “lead to him closing himself off even more from verbal interaction. He was always taciturn, but it eventually developed into selective mutism… and now we’re here. I mean, he’s told me that the only reason he _can_ perform is that his Pokemon are with him. But— but I’m getting off track! I just…”

 

The girl bit her lip, and Green listened attentively. He couldn’t say he understood completely… he had always loved talking, always loved the spotlight. But maybe he could learn to understand.

 

“I just,” she huffed. “He’s usually shy and apathetic about a lot of things, but he seems… something new gets into him when he talks about you! So he obviously cares about you a lot, so—” she crossed her arms, “don’t hurt him, okay? He’ll be upset for a long time if you do! If you scar him, I’ll kick your ass.” she hissed, and Green felt a little threatened but nodded anyway. Leaf glared for a few moments, but her expression softened.

 

“Listen… he likes you a lot, alright? I trust you. Please treat him well,”

 

Green spoke for the first time to reply, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Oh— uh, of course… Of course I will, Leaf.” he sighed.

 

“I—” Suddenly, the pair turned towards the bedroom at the sound of movement— Red was stirring. Leaf’s eyes widened, and Green heard her whisper an _oh shit,_ under her breath, and then she was hurrying out of the door with a “that’s all! Ta-ta, see you later!”, and then she was gone.

 

What just happened.

 

Green could hear Red shuffle and stir in the other room, likely getting dressed now. He decided to just get started on making breakfast for the two, so he exited into the kitchen. Leaf’s words stayed in his head as he started to cook.

 

* * *

 

After Red had gotten ready, he made his way to the table, where Green had already made breakfast for him. Slightly burnt eggs with slightly burnt toast— it wasn’t great, but it was edible, so Red ate it anyway.

 

The two ate in relative silence, seeming to just enjoy each other’s presence. After a while, though, Red tapped Green’s shoulder. He was already done with his food, eating quickly.

[Green,] he signed, [I’ll likely have to leave tonight or tomorrow. I don’t want to get too lax. I need to get back to work properly, practicing and planning…] The idol sighed a bit, looking off to the side. He looked rather reluctant, but Green only sighed, and nodded.

 

“I understand. Same with me. I _really_ need to get back to the Gym, I think Lance is probably really mad at me now,” he snickered. “But… I get it. Where are you and Leaf headed off to next?” Green asked.

 

Red thought for a moment, and raised his shoulders in a shrug. [I have no idea, we tend to just… travel around and go wherever there’s interest, you know? Don’t worry though, we can still talk over text and maybe meet up sometimes...]

  
Green nodded, small smile playing on his lips. What Leaf had said beforehand came back to him, and when he finished his last mouthful of food, he tucked his hands together on the table. “Don’t, uh… push yourself. Alright?”

 

Red rolled his eyes, and nodded. Through dark eyelashes, Green could read an expression that said _of course I won’t, don’t patronize me_ and the leader couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mon,” He stood from his chair, and made his way to the couch, where Red followed closely. The pair sat close to each other  now, and lacing their free hands together, Green flicked the TV on.

 

Much to Red’s chagrin, the channel it turned on to was broadcasting an old akakutedori performance. Weird coincidence! Green snickered a little at Red’s displeased reaction, turning to hide his face in Green’s chest and shaking his head with disapproval. Obviously embarrassed by his old performance or something of the like.

 

Green only giggled, taking a lock of Red’s black hair between his forefinger and thumb. The song that was playing from the TV speakers was much-too familiar, Green’s first akakutedori song and the group’s debut song too, _FREELY TOMORROW._

Green couldn’t help but sing lowly under his breath with Red tucked closely against him, wrapping an arm around him as he recited the lyrics perfectly. “ _My whole mind, my whole body are illusions in my memories…_ ” Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to Red’s forehead. The idol looked up at him, crimson eyes warm. _“Real affection started to flow out of my fingertips…_ ”

 

Unheard, and unseen were he to blink at the wrong time, he thought he saw Red’s lips move. He couldn’t resist the smile that made its way onto his face when he thought he read him saying _I love you_. Taking the idol’s hand, he brought it up to press a kiss to the back of it, letting his gaze stray over to give Red a look which would convey the same sentiment.

 

Shyly, Red laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUAGHHHH WHAT CAN I EVEN SAY... THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC T_T I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT OT SAY!! EACH AND EVERY COMMENT AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARK.. MAKES ME SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY!  
> IM SORRY IF THE ENDING WAS WEAK... i was kinda stumped for a while, but i decided maybe something simple and short would do? i just wanted to convey a sense of true comfort and happiness from red!! im very sorry if it was unsatisfactory.. T___T i didnt want anything too big! i just wanted red to feel.. yknow, a comfortable domestic life with his bf!!!  
> I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW... I'VE NEVER EVER FINISHED A MULTICHAPTER FIC BEFORE! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW...  
> THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT! AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOOKING FORWARD TO UPDATES AND READING THEM WHEN THEY CAME OUT..  
> SO.. BYE BYE FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!!! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> akakutedori playlist ^_^ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLs6D2cPlqH8PwMvBR9MIOpPK1CVPPfVuw


End file.
